Selimut Hangat
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Kalimat tak pernah tercipta. Sebab, kecupan kecil mendarat di bibirnya. Yang kemudian ditekan lembut dalam sedikit lumatan dan gigitan ringan. Ada hari-hari yang tercipta dari hal-hal kecil dan yang meninggalkan jejak dalam jiwamu, saat-saat sepi yang akan lama kita ingat, lama sekali. Request by Gia-XY


_**Story By:**_ **Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki & Yuki Midorikawa.**

 _ **Rate: K**_

 _ **Genre: Romance/Family/Drama.**_

 _ **Pair: AkaNatsu**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU, Sho-Ai, BL, typo.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Selimut Hangat**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Ada hari-hari tertentu ketika hal-hal kecil dan sederhana bisa membuatmu bahagia tak terkira.

Seijuurou memijat pertemuan mata. Oh, sial, manik hetero tinggal beberapa _watt_. Kepalanya mulai pusing akibat gula darah yang turun terlalu memaksa otak berputar, kantuk mulai gencar menyerang.

Kacamata baca dilepas. Laptop dimatikan. Rambut merah disibak ke belakang. Bahunya pegal, ia lelah mengurusi proposal untuk hari senin. Tiga jam berkutat dengan sisa pekerjaan di ruang kerja benar-benar menguras energi.

Biar saja, cukup minum air bergula untuk tambahan energi.

Pria merah melipat gagang kacamata dan menaruhnya di samping tumpukan berkas.

Kelereng berbeda mengerling, penunjuk waktu digital menampilkan angka 0. Sudah lewat tengah malam. Pantas kantuk mengganggu.

Badan diluruskan, direnggangkan sebentar, lalu mendorong kursi ke belakang. Ia berlalu keluar dari ruang kerja pribadi.

Pintu dibuka. Angin menyeruak masuk, hawa dingin menerpa pria tersebut. Menembus kaus kaki hitam putih. Sejenak ia menggigil. Baru teringat ini musim dingin, sepertinya suhu ruang kerja diatur terlalu hangat.

Langsung menuju tujuan, Seijuurou menuruni tangga, lalu menelusuri lorong rumah yang remang-remang. Ini sudah malam, lampu dimatikan. Tempat pemberhentian sudah jelas, ruang tengah.

Tidak ada pintu yang menutupi ruang tengah.

Interior terdiri dari sofa empuk, karpet Rusia, dan meja kaca. Tak lupa beberapa lukisan dan foto keluarga berukuran besar sebagai hiasan dinding cantik kuning langsat bergaris merah.

Vas bunga berisi air bersih, menjaga kesegaran bunga _peony_.

Namun, yang menjadi fokus Seijuurou adalah pemuda yang tengah duduk di depan perapian mencari kehangatan. Selimut tebal membungkus tubuh, melindungi punggung dari hawa dingin, menyertai panas api membakar kayu.

Kalem mengamati bara api seolah sedang menonton acara televisi, namun sorot matanya lebih ke arah melamunkan sesuatu. Sesekali menyeruput secangkir cokelat panas di antara kedua tangan.

Seijuurou tersenyum simpul. Tungkai ramping melangkah masuk hati-hati, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara berdebam. Mengikis jarak yang membentang.

Gemeretak kayu patah menjadi arang mengisi keheningan. Karpet dijejaki massa pelan-pelan. Terus hingga berdiri tepat di belakang tubuh ringkih si pemuda. Poni perak disibak ke belakang telinga, empunya masih belum menyadari keberadaan pria di belakang.

Pada jam sekarang, seharusnya ia sudah terlelap memasuki alam mimpi di atas tempat tidur. Namun dengan lugu dan keras hati ngotot menunggunya selesai bekerja.

Dasar keras kepala.

Tangan direntangkan.

Jerit halus termuntah dari sepasang otot lunak seranum ceri. Sepasang lengan kekar menangkup tubuh ringkihnya, membawanya dalam kehangatan badan kekar berotot hasil berkencan dengan _gym_ di akhir pekan. Selimut tersibak, kepala perak lantas menoleh.

Kulit jeruk nipis bertemu madu-stroberi.

"Musim dingin begini malah bergumul di luar."

Kalimatnya menegur, namun bernada khawatir.

"Aku cuma menunggu ..." Hidungnya memerah karena dingin. Susu cokelat terlupakan, dibiarkan tergeletak di lantai keramik sewarna kerang.

Puncak hidung dikecup gemas. Selimut ditarik menjauh, menghalangi kedua tubuh bertemu tuk berbagi kehangatan. Yang lebih kecil bergerak risih, tak nyaman ditatap intens oleh madu-stroberi.

"Tak baik duduk di keramik pada musim seperti ini, Takashi."

Sebelah lengan menyelip ke bawah kaki, mengangkat sendi lutut belakang. Selimut dibawa seraya menopang punggung berlapis sweater tebal.

"Huwa!"

Takashi sontak melingkarkan tangan di leher Seijuurou, takut terjatuh. Tubuhnya melayang–digendong Seijuurou.

Pria itu membawanya ke atas sofa, mendudukkan Takashi ke atas bantalan kulit empuk. Berguncang sedikit ketika ditimpa massa puluhan kilo.

Takashi sempat oleng ketika Seijuurou menyusul duduk di sampingnya. Tetapi tak lama, lantaran pria merah menariknya ke atas pangkuan. Pemuda perak duduk menyamping di atas sofa, dengan kepala didorong ke dada bidang berlapis garmen kemeja kotak-kotak biru.

Pipi putih diwarnai merah pudar tatkala hidung mancung menyuruk benang-benang perak beraroma shampo lembut bekas mandi air hangat. Rona merah makin menua begitu selimut ditarik menyelimuti tubuh keduanya.

Ini lebih hangat daripada duduk di depan perapian.

"Seijuurou-san ..."

Pria dewasa menaruh dagu di puncak ubun-ubun, telapak tangan mengusap lembut tengkuk pemuda perak. Samar-samar terasa garukan perhiasan di jari manis bersinggungan dengan kulit.

Kehangatan sederhana yang ditunjukkan melalui usapan lembut dan pelukan erat, serta kecupan ringan di kening yang membuat hati berdebar-debar. Ditambah selimut yang membungkus tubuh mereka berdua, berbagi kehangatan bersama.

Takashi menggeliat, menyusuri dada bidang pria merah, perlahan naik melingkari bahu lebar dan tegap. Memeluk balik badan atletis tersebut. Wajahnya ditenggelamkan pada leher jenjang berahang tegas, meringkuk nyaman dalam dekapan.

"Papa?"

Kepala Seijuurou menoleh, kedua manik berbeda menangkap sosok kecil berdiri di dekat dinding masuk ruang tengah. Memakai piyama bebek dan mengucak sebelah mata, satu tangannya memegangi kaki buntut boneka kucing gemuk.

"Tetsuya?"

Kepala perak menyembul mendengar nama buah hati disebut. Ditoleh kanan-kiri, mencari-cari keberadaan anak tercinta.

"Mama?" Kepala biru muda memiring, berusaha melihat dengan mata mengantuk.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" Seijuurou berkata.

Si kecil menimpali dengan anggukan kecil.

"Kemarilah."

Kaki-kaki kecil menyeret sandal tidur bergambar kucing yang sama sedang makan manjuu. Bibirnya terbuka menguap lebar.

Ia sudah ingin tidur, tetapi entah mengapa susah sekali walau kantuk sudah mendesak berkali-kali. Lantas memilih pergi ke kamar orangtua, tetapi mereka tak ada. Akhirnya si kecil mencari keberadaan papa-mama, dan menemukan mereka di sini.

Pelukan dilonggarkan. Selimut disibak. Si kecil naik ke pelukan sang mama, yang langsung merengkuhnya penuh sayang. Kecupan menyambut puncak biru muda oleh sang papa, yang kemudian mendekap keluarga kecil kesayangannya.

Tetsuya kecil melesakkan kepala di bahu mamanya, memeluk balik leher ibunda. Kelopak mata turun. Ia merasa hangat dan nyaman.

Takashi menyenandung lagu, menyanyikan pengantar tidur. Buah hatinya mulai tenggelam dalam buaian mimpi, perlahan-lahan raut wajah datar menjadi kian polos. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara mendengkur.

Jemari mencubit dagu Takashi, menariknya menengadah.

"Seijuurou-sa–"

Kalimat tak pernah tercipta.

Sebab, kecupan kecil mendarat di bibirnya. Yang kemudian ditekan lembut dalam sedikit lumatan dan gigitan ringan.

Ada hari-hari yang tercipta dari hal-hal kecil dan yang meninggalkan jejak dalam jiwamu, saat-saat sepi yang akan lama kita ingat, lama sekali.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : Request by Gia-XY. Puas kamu, _Baby_? Yang MA, mohon lebih bersabar, ya, Sayangku.


End file.
